Third Time's the Charm
by Cheza-chan
Summary: Sometimes, if what you're striving to reach is worth it, even lazy people won't know when to give up trying. Shonenai, ShikamaruKiba


**Title:** Third Time's the Charm

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** PG/PG-13

**Pairing:** ShikaKiba

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own Naruto. I can always dream that I do though.

**Author Note:** (coughs into her hand) I bringing this to you with a cold. It's like a thousand-word long drabble. Seems that a certain Chuunin has his sights set on a particular Genin, and vice-versa. What will be the outcome? And why is the third time the charm? Sucks, I know. XD I didn't want to put it as the summary. Please, enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it during my fight with my cold…

* * *

****

****

****

**_Third Time's the Charm_**

The young Inuzuka tilted back in his seat to see around the corner of Ichiraku. It was a far tilt and he hooked his legs as to not fall. He was spying. If his sister could see him now, she would call him pathetic. Akamaru had already. Said dog leaped from its partner's shoulder to the counter to finish off the ramen remaining in the bowl.

Kiba, hearing the slurping, leaned forward and turned back around to begin yelling at the canine. "I asked you if you wanted and you said no. Now your germs are all over my food."

Akamaru licked his muzzle clean then retorted with a series of barks.

"What was that?" the boy growled, canines bared.

Akane wiped a hand across her brow as she straightened away from the stove and giggled at the pair.

Both heard it and turned to stare at her with eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What's so funny?"

"I think it's nice how well you two get along," she admitted.

Kiba glared down at the small dog then dropped a hand onto its head with a sigh. "Yeah, well. He's my friend. I hate to admit it, but I'd be lost without him." Akamaru barked and the Genin slowly grinned. Akane smiled and returned to her work. "Let's get out of here," Kiba soon groaned. "We have to meet Hinata and Shino."

Even when the occasion had nothing to do with a mission or practice, the trio still traveled as a team. But that wasn't the real reason he wanted to leave. He wanted to put some distance between himself and a certain someone.

Kiba placed Akamaru back on his shoulder, dropped the money for his bowl of ramen onto the counter, and sprang from the stool. The dog yelped and clung tightly to the jacket's material as Kiba collided with another body. The boy scrambled backwards, arm across his nose to prevent his already sensitive sense of smell from taking in anymore of the scent that made his mind reel.

The Chuunin sighed and contemplated over whether to get up or stay sprawled along the ground. He gave a slow blink then sat up. The Godaime was expecting him, after, so he wouldn't keep her waiting… too long. "Mendokusee…" Shikamaru muttered as he slowly stood. Doubting he would receive an apology from the other boy for being bowled over, he dusted off his clothes, stuck his hands in his pockets, and continued toward the fifth Hokage's chambers.

Kiba rose with a scowl and stepped out of Shikamaru's way. Akamaru's barking brought him back to his senses and the Genin realized he, too, had somewhere to go. He took off in a run.

Shikamaru glanced over his shoulder then turned back around, shaking his head. They were two completely different entities, living with goals for lives that were miles apart. He didn't mind. If he kept up what he was doing, he'd get what he wanted. Shikamaru dropped his head with a sigh, but a faint hint of a smile was on his face.

* * *

Kurenai smiled as she crossed paths with Team 3 on her way out to a mission. The others were coming back. Kiba instinctively took a place before Hinata as they stopped. He'd grown to be very protective of his teammate. Ino, on the other hand, was having an argument with her teammates, but they didn't seem to be listening. Chouji, as usual, had his hand stuffed down a chip bag that was nearing empty.

Shikamaru was yawning and wiping the tears from his eyes. As he lowered his hand, he spared a glance at the scowling Inuzuka. '_What do I do that makes you so mad?_'

The Jounins' conversation ended and the teams moved on. Shino took his place on Hinata's other side as he spotted the Hyuga genius and his teammates milling about Ichiraku.

Hinata began to protest, but the boy glanced down at her and she felt his glare. She lowered her head, but spared her cousin a quick glance. Neji noticed and gave a slight nod of acknowledgement; he no longer hated her, but the Hyuga weren't the type of family that expressed themselves as openly as a certain blonde fox did. Hinata smiled shyly and twiddled with her fingers.

Kiba had Akamaru glance back at Asuma's team. He was told that the Chuunin hadn't looked back and was now being pummeled by Ino. With a deep sigh, he stuck his hands behind his head. Maybe he was reaching too high too quick. Akamaru whined and lowered his head to Kiba's. "You don't want me to give up?" the Genin scoffed. "I don't, but maybe I should start with this case."

The small white dog growled softly then leaped from the Inuzuka's head. He doubled back and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Akamaru! Kuso!" Kiba was already backing up when he addressed the Jounin. "Kurenai-sensei?"

"Go get him," the woman sighed, falling back to take up Kiba's old post beside Hinata. "We'll be waiting at the gates."

"Hai!" '_Akamaru… I'm going to wring your neck if you do what I think you are!_' Kiba increased his speed as he tried to keep the dog in sight. Team 3 came into view again and he knew what the dog's intentions were. "Akamaru!"

With a bark, the Inuzuka dog leapt onto Shikamaru.

"Hey…!" He glanced over his shoulder and groaned. For a second time within two days, he was run over. Kiba stared at the body under his with wide eyes. "Itee…" Shikamaru mumbled, reaching up to rub his head.

"Serves you right," Ino snorted with a smirk. "Asuma-sensei, let's go."

The Jounin knew better than to argue with a woman, especially the miniature ones, besides, he needed a new pack of cigarettes. Persuading Chouji along with the promise of food, Shikamaru was left on his back. He absently worried if anything had been broken but returned to staring into the wide eyes above him. He watched the dark orbs narrow as a slow smirk spread across his face.

Akamaru trotted off, his new destination: to curl up in the Hyuga heir's arms; he had done his job. Able to sense ill will, the feeling off of the Chuunin were more perverse than ill. Akamaru smiled a little to himself as he began running. Kiba could handle thing from here on out, he believed.

"Are you going to get off?" Shikamaru sighed deeply, slowly raising a hand. He wanted to place it on the Inuzuka's thigh and feel the body tremble under his touch, then—No! Now wasn't the time, Shikamaru.

Kiba was having a similar mental argument, but the village's eyes were starting to focus solely on them. He pushed himself up and backed away from the other boy. His team was waiting—he had a mission to complete. Pulling his hood on, the flustered Genin turned and took off running.

Shikamaru rolled over onto his stomach wordlessly, pushed himself up, and pressed a hand against his back. Nope. Nothing seemed broken. Dusting himself off, he set out to locate his own team. '_Third time's the charm_.'

* * *

Kiba listened to the sounds of splashing as Akamaru waded around in the small pool created just for him. The mission the day before had taken longer than expected and they'd only just returned. Shino had refused the stop to the baths, but Kurenai and Hinata were on the other side.

The boy groaned and sank further into the water until it reached his nose. He needed this, especially after all those encounters with Shikamaru. He sank under completely, narrowed eyes staring across at the other side of the bath. Shikamaru—why Shikamaru? Because bugs lived in Shino's body.

Kiba raised his head several minutes later for a fresh intake of air then went back down. His eyes widened slightly at the pair of legs now visible through the bubbling water. Had Shino joined them after all? He rose slowly and blinked as he suddenly shot up, almost choking on the hot water that had remained in his mouth.

A yawning Shikamaru stood just at the tiled platform's edge, his towel tied around his waist.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kiba sputtered angrily, his face becoming redder by the second. Was it the heat or was he embarrassed?

Shikamaru's eyebrow rose. "Oi. Are you alright?"

No. He felt lightheaded; woozy; nauseous; disoriented. The room began to spin and Kiba reached out to stable himself, only there was nothing. Akamaru barked frantically as his owner pitched forward.

§§§

Kiba opened his eyes slowly to find three faces staring down at him. One he figured was the owner of the baths because he knew how Kurenai and Hinata looked already. He felt a slightly pressure on his chest and knew it was his canine companion. "What happened?" he mumbled.

"What do you think?" Shikamaru muttered from the side of the room. "You overheated."

The Inuzuka boy had to sit up to see him. He noticed the Chuunin was favoring his left arm. There was also an angry red slash running down its forearm. It suddenly occurred to him—other than the fact that Shikamaru had saved him from breaking his skull open—if he didn't make a move now, he'd never take the chance again and would wind up even more rude and abrasive then he already was. Besides, it was only four witnesses to the act he was about to perform.

Slowly standing—his head still throbbed, Kiba unsteadily made his way to where the brunet sat on the floor. He carefully lowered himself to his knees before Shikamaru, towel loosely knotted around his waist, and braced a hand against the wall on either side of his head. "Arigatou," he mumbled as he closed the space between them.

Hinata blushed brightly and averted her gaze.

Shikamaru raised his good arm and cupped the back of Kiba's neck as he forced the Inuzuka's lips apart. His tongue ghosted against the other's for a mere moment and Kiba quickly drew back. It was not because the sudden deepening of the kiss shocked it, but because he couldn't breathe and was suddenly seeing spots.

"I… I have to lie down." Promptly following his statement, he fell limp and unconscious in Shikamaru's lap.

The Nara youth wrapped his uninjured arm around the warm body and ignored Kurenai's muffled laughter. He had what he wanted. Even though the plan he had already formulated wasn't put into play, the third time still managed to be the charm. He wondered if he'd broken his arm in saving the boy. He flexed the appendage and wince. "Mendokusee…"


End file.
